I Want You Forever
by MSinvulnerable
Summary: A/N this story was based from the song Forever and Always by Parachute


**I Want You Forever**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

She woke up early today feeling overjoyed but yet a tad nervous. Today is Hermione Granger's most awaiting day. She's been anxious. Now pacing back and forth in her room, not sure of what to do. She decides to get ready for her big day. Five more hours and she will not be a Granger anymore. The thought made her smile.

She will not be Granger anymore.

Now she was sitting inside the Car, everything was perfect. Her perfect wedding dream. She's been waiting for their signal outside to start the ceremony but there's something wrong. The groom is not yet here. Hermione's being nervous now. An idea stuck in her mind, so many what ifs. What if he backed out? What if he does not love me anymore? What if he found another girl? What if he thought that I am not the girl for him? And so on. Her father beside her grip her hand softly seeing the face of her daughter and said "Hermione, dear, He loves you."

"I know that Dad, but. What if..." she didn't finish her sentence because her father shushed her. She's been waiting.

The wedding's called off. She's now sitting in her supposed reception place. Tears welled up in her eyes…

He was supposed to be here.

She's been waiting for almost three hours. Still no one calls. No one knows where he is, even his parents. His parents had been with her all the time.

Suddenly, an owl came. She nervously took the letter from its leg. The letter came from St. Mungos. Her heart sank as she reads the letter, a sob comes from her throat. The letter says that she should come to St. Mungos. _Draco Malfoy_ had been into an accident.

She still remembers during the Christmas when he had proposed to her. It was during the Christmas.

Flashback

_"Mione" he whispers to her ear._

_"What do you want Ferret?" she said sounding a bit annoyed. Well, she's not. She grinned teasingly._

_"aww, You wound me, Granger" he said while his hands touch his chest for a bit of effect._

_"Im just kidding, Draco!" she said leaning in to kiss him in the cheeks. But Malfoy then Turned his head so that his lips would catch her very own soft lips._

_"Draco" she said as she pulled away._

_"Merry Christmas" they both said._

_"oh yeah! Gifts!" she exclaimed. She ran off to get her gift for him. It was wrapped in a green paper and laced with silver ribbon. Typical slytherin color it is. A smile graced her features._

_She walks back to the room, seeing no Draco around. She sats on the couch waiting for him, then suddenly he came in and she dashed to hug him._

_"Here Draco. I hope you will like it" she smiled._

_"Thanks." Draco said. He pulled away from her hug. He bent down in his knees. Hermione gasped. And Draco said._

_" I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together. Forever and always._

_Hermione, will you marry me? "_

_"ohh, Draco. Yes, Yes, Yes!" she said as she leaned in_ _to kiss him._

* * *

She pulls up to the entrance of St. Mungos. She walks right to the front desk. "Draco Malfoy's Room?" she asked "Oh. I'll lead the way, please follow me" They lead her down a million halls a maze that's never ending. They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them. She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room. Her heart almost stopped when she sees him. He looks terrible. She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight. "Draco" she sobbed. Draco opened his eyes. "Hermione, im...sorry." his voice low. He lifted his hand to wipe the tears that streaked down on her face. "Stop it, dont cry."

It's been an hour since she arrived. His parents, her parents, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Blaise and Luna came after her. Draco seemed tired, but he still insisted that they should talk and chat, as if it would be his last moment that he would talk to her. They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life. The house where they would stay.

Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses to bring up the chaplain. She borrows some rings from Harry and Ginny. Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor. The chaplain says some couple of verses. She looks into his silver gray eyes, and she says "I want you forever, Through the good and the bad and the ugly, whether rich or for poor or for better, We'll grow old together, and always remember whether happy or sad or whatever, We'll still love each other, forever and always" She finishes the vows but his beeps are getting too slow. His voice is almost too low. He looks at her chocolate brown orbs as he says, "I love you forever, Please just remember even if I'm not there I'll always love you, forever and always" he puts the ring on her finger and kiss her on the lips for one last time as he closed his eyes and his body became cold and limp.

A/N this story was based from the song _Forever and Always by Parachute_, I Just added some ideas here and there. I kind of messes up the last part cause I actually didn't change some of the lyrics, so I'm so sorry for that.


End file.
